


Finding Zane...

by TheANIMEArtist0209



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Almost crying, Cole actually cries, Cole almost dies of to much blushing, Cole is Gay, Crying, Cute reunion, Fluff, Forehead Touching, I Had Nothing Better To Do, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Ninjago S4, Prison, SO, Tounament of Elements, Zane and Cole's reunion, Zane is an embarrassed nindroid, back of hand kissing, episode rewrite, glacier is life, glaciershipping - Freeform, have this "fun"(?) oneshot, no beta we die like zane, palm kissing, tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheANIMEArtist0209/pseuds/TheANIMEArtist0209
Summary: My take on a Cole and Zane reunion and making it more glacier inclined!!;;;;;;;Cole looked at Zane, wide, golden-browns meeting curious bright blues...;;;;;;;Quickly looking back at Zane, Cole stuck his hand into Zane's cell for two reasons. One, for reassurance. And two, having a small hope that Zane would hold his hand for even just a short moment...;;;;;;;;Everything but him and Zane melted away...;;;;;;;
Relationships: Cole & Zane (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Finding Zane...

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm... enjoy this I guess...

Cole looked at Zane, wide, golden-browns meeting curious bright blues. Shocked eyes suddenly softened, as tears began to fill those softened eyes, as Cole cried out, "You're alive!! And..." Cole took notice of the silver plating that replaced the pale complexion that was once oh so soft, and the platinum blonde hair that looked white in the sunlight. "you're silver?" The statement came out more like a question, as Cole continued to scan Zane's new body up and down through the small opening of the prison cell door.

"Titanium." Zane corrected, tilting his head slightly while saying, "Cole, you look... white."

Zane's confused voice reminded Cole that he was still covered in the flour that Karlof had dumped on him earlier that day, that he was still in shackles, **_and_** Karlof was covering for Cole with an excuse that won't last for much longer; the excitement of finding his ~~crush~~ best friend must have overpowered his senses.

"Boy, it's great to see you!" Cole quietly exclaimed, one of his rare, wide smiles being shown off to Zane. "Look at that, you look brand new!" Cole admired Zane once more, looking at the new titanium body once more. 

Suddenly, a question rang out, followed with the sound of chains moving signaled Cole that his time with Zane was running short, and fast.

Cole took a glance and saw the guard, which is named Zugu, was coming towards the back of the line of prisoners, where Cole was supposed to be. 

Quickly looking back at Zane, Cole stuck his hand into Zane's cell for two reasons. One, for reassurance. And two, having a small hope that Zane would hold his hand for even just a short moment. "Hold tight lug nut," Cole spoke with confidence, mentally scolding himself for almost letting the words 'love bug' spill out of his mouth. "I'm getting you out of here." A cold sensation suddenly took over Cole's hand, silencing him for a quick moment. Cole took a glance to see Zane's small hand softly cradling his, which was quite large in comparison to the nindroid's. Cole felt a sudden heat rush up onto his face, accompanied by a fluttering feeling taking over his stomach. Looking back at Zane, Cole saw that the former had a small but pure smile gracing his face, as Zane intertwined their fingers together. Cole continued. "I'm getting us both out of here. That's a promise." 

Cole tightened his grip on Zane's small, dainty hand for a short moment, sweetly gazing into Zane's eyes.

And the next thing that happened made Cole's heart implode and made time seemingly stop for him. 

Everything but him and Zane melted away.

Zane readjusted their intertwined hands, where then Cole's hand was on top of his, closed his eyes, and guided the back of Cole's hand up to his metal lips and pressed a light, cold kiss on to it. The kiss left a small but nice cold sting onto the surrounding area of the hand from the sudden temperature change from warm to ice cold. Zane pulled away and opened his bright blue eyes to meet Cole's, and Zane immediately adverted his gaze from Cole, face holding a certain look with cheeks flushed a dark blue. Cole has never seen such expression on the usually stoic nindroid's face, even when they had first met Pixal in Borg Tower in what seemed a long time ago.

 _'Is he...embarrassed?'_ Cole thought to himself, feeling the heat on his face intensify. Cole repositioned their hands once more, so their fingers intertwined together, and tightened his grip, catching the attention and gaze of Zane's eyes again. Cole gave the flustered nindroid a shy smile, with golden-brown eyes quietly saying, _'It's okay, I don't mind'._

Zane then gave a small smile in return, as he repeated the tightened grip gesture to Cole. The two men gazed sadly into the eyes of the other, as they reluctantly made their entangled hands let go of one another, both of them missing the presence of the other instantly. 

Both stood in front of the other, the wooden door and the shackles around their arms and legs being the only thing that was keeping them from hugging each other. Cole's tears returned and slowly fell, as he rested his head against the metal, the gesture being immediately returned by Zane. 

"I'll get us out of here. I promise you, Zane," Cole whispered to Zane, pulling away from the door and dried the tears from his eyes and cheeks the best he could. Cole met Zane's eyes and flashed one last smile, flushed cheeks darkening into a darker shade of red, as Cole scuttled back into his spot in line, just as Zugu shoved Karlof out of the way after asking him where Cole was.

"Right here," Cole responded, showing off a hard grin to hide his red-rimmed eyes. "Keep it real big guy. Looks like you've seen a ghost!" Cole teased, pointing a finger at Zugu. 

Zugu grumbled and muttered under his breath along with the words, "Ghost don't exist.." 

Once Zugu returned to the front and made the line of prisoners move once more, Cole took a glance back to Zane's prison cell door with a longing look in his eyes, as it got smaller the farther away they got from it. Cole looked back at Karlof, as Cole stated, "From here on out Karlof, I'm making more than noodles." Cole showed off a mischievous grin to Karlof, as he continued. "I'm making trouble..."

They continued their way around the lamp-lit underground tunnels when suddenly, Cole looked back once more into the seemingly endless dim lited tunnels, a determined look on his face. 

_**'Don't worry Zane, I'm coming. Just you wait...'** _

**Author's Note:**

> Boi, this went a lot longer than I originally wrote on paper! But other than that comment, thank you for reading this rewrite!! Kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> P.S. Boi the small irony in this...


End file.
